Perks of being a Warbler
by CoryMonteithsbitchtits
Summary: Huntbastian. This is loosely based off the story of the 'gay couple' in Perks of being a Wallflower. Sebastian has been stripped of his captaincy and has been replaced, Sebastian's past resurfaces thanks to the new Captain. When Sebastian discovers a secret of the new Captian, they find a need for each other. Warnings; bit of abuse/violence, closeted gay, swearing, smut etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Perks of being a Warbler**  
**NOTES; This is loosely based off the story of the 'gay couple' in Perks of being a Wallflower. Sebastian has been stripped of his captaincy and has been replaced, Sebastian's past resurfaces thanks to the new Captain. Warnings; Tom of abuse/violence, closeted gay, swearing, smut etc.**

"Mr. Smythe, this is a serious offense. If he does anything like this again, he will be expelled! As punishment Sebastian, you will be stripped of your title as Warbler captain."

"What?! You can't be serious! You can't do this! Dad, say something! All I did was slushie him!"

"With salt. He had to get an operation on his eye. Sebastian, I think it's fair."

"Thanks for standing up for me 'dad'." Sebastian got up from his chair as stormed out of the headmaster's office.

"Thanks for your time. " Sebastian's dad thanked and went after Sebastian, finding him waiting in the car.

"Sebastian, you can't just run out on things like that."

"Just take me home."

The car stopped outside of Sebastian's house.

"Okay Sebastian, I'll be home late tonight. Do not have anyone over, you hear me?"

"Whatever." Sebastian got out of the car, slamming the door behind himself and slowly trudging his way inside.

This was a normal night for Sebastian Smythe. Being left alone as his dad worked late into the night. Sebastian was an only child and his parents never got married. His mother lived in Paris, Sebastian would visit every now and then, but he preferred it at didn't mind being alone, it gave him time to think, do what he has been Sebastian's life for as long as he could remember.

"I can't believe I lost my captaincy!" Sebastian yelled to himself, the noise echoing in the massive house."Pfft who is going to be captain now? They won't be able to find anyone. They will have to take me back." He mumbled to himself making his way up to his bedroom, flopping down on his bed."I'm too good for them anyway." Sebastian said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_Beep beep beep beep_

"Wha... Hello?" Sebastian was woken by the sound of his phone ringing. "Hi. Yeah. I just woke up, that's all. I'm fine. Tomorrow? Ok. I will. Okay, love you. Bye." His mother had called asking if he'd like to spend the next month with her in Paris. He'd leave tomorrow, short notice but he took the offer, it wasn't the first time he had taken off like away from these _idiots_ for a while. Sebastian thought to himself. Sebastian started to collect his belongings', the flight was early and he had nothing better to do.

The month went fast in Paris. Sebastian didn't spend much time with his mother, he spent most days walking around the city, checking out various coffee shops and as his nature intended, flirting with different guys. He was kind of glad when the month was up. He left in the middle of the school semester and didn't tell any of his friends where he went. He also couldn't wait to see who had replaced him as Warbler Captain.

"Sebastian, wake up. School." Sebastian muffled a curse before opening his eyes.  
"Do you want me to drive you?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Okay, try to have a good day and don't get yourself into trouble. Also make sure you actually go to school."

"Bye, dad." Sebastian muttered and his father left the slowly got ready. Unlike most of the other students attending Dalton, Sebastian didn't live on campus. He only lived two blocks away.

Sebastian dawdled to school making sure he was late, the first thing up today was Warbler practice and he wanted to make an entry.  
It was obvious that it had been a while since the bell for first class had rung. The halls were empty and classes were came to the big wooden doors of the choir I go.

"Guys, guys, settled down. I know you all missed me, but no need for tears." Sebastian said walking into the quiet room full of fellow Warblers. The room stayed dead quiet, apart from a few gasps.  
"Who or what are you." An unfamiliar voice turned around to see a fairy handsome stranger starring him down. The guy wasn't that much short than him, had a lighter shade of brown hair and a firm tone in his voice that made Sebastian shiver.  
"Sebastian Smythe, Warbler captain. Who are you?" Sebastian held out his hand with an amused tone.

Warbler captain? You have got to be joking right?" The stranger chuckled deeply.  
"I'm Hunter Clarington, the new Warbler Captain." Hunter shot back making a disgusted look at Sebastian's hand.

"So you're what they found to replace me?"The other Warblers muttered to each other at Sebastian's comment.  
"Replacement? More of an upgrade. I was Captain of my military choir and I will not tolerate you giving me such absurd attitude. Please take a seat and do not be late again." Sebastian gave dirty Hunter a dirty look.  
"That was an order!" Hunter yelled into Sebastian's retreated and took a spot on the couch next to his friend, Jeff.  
"Pfft, what's that guys problem?" Jeff ignored him, which drew a scoff from Sebastian.  
The Warblers meeting went by fast, Sebastian missed half of it. He didn't pay attention to any of it, still pissed off with the new captain.I hate this guy. Sebastian thought. Look at his douchey face, his voice, the way he walks around thinking he owns everyone. Pathetic.

"Think about those songs and report back to me if you have any suggestions. You are dismissed." The room of Warblers stood, bowed and headed out of the room in an orderly manner. Sebastian sat confused on the couch, only catching Hunter's last sentence before the room emptied.

"Sebastian, is it?" Hunter asked coldly.  
"Yes, that's me. Why, you looking for a hook up?" Sebastian smirked, rising from the couch.  
" I have heard things about you, Sebastian. I find your attitude appalling. I am here to run the show choir, I will not put up with idiots like you."  
"Just one kiss?" Sebastian chuckled.  
"Here's how it is!" Hunter pushed Sebastian up against a wall, his arm pressed hard against Sebastian's throat. "I am not gay, you will not act it around here or me. If I find you flirting, hooking up or having sex with any of the Warblers, you will be reported to the headmaster, and expelled. I know your ways Sebastian, I have known plenty of people like you, it's disgusting."

"Wait, what did you just say? I will not act like that around here? Being gay isn't an act! It..."  
"You are dismissed!" Hunter shouted, moving away from Sebastian. Sebastian didn't move.  
"Dismissed!" Hunter repeated.  
"I'm not going till you apologize."  
"I'm not apologizing, to you. I demand you to apologize to me."  
"Apologize for what?!"  
"Being late, disrupting the group, being that."  
"You want me to apologize for being gay? Do you know how homophobic that is, you asshole!" Sebastian lunged towards Hunter, missing him.  
"You can't hurt me, I transferred from military school, I can have you dead on the floor in a minute. You can't anyway, If you do, you will be expelled. You're dismissed." Hunter said nice more.

Sebastian made it half way down the hallway before be collapsed on a bench. They had not only replaced Sebastian as Warbler Captain, they had replaced him with a homophobe. I thought I got away from all of that. Sebastian's past is no secret. Everyone knows of the previous schools and fights Sebastian had gotten into for being gay. Countless amounts of transfers due to bullies, countless amounts of bruises.  
=========

**Okay, so this is horrible right now, I promise it will get better. I'm not much of a writer, I do have many ideas though, and like writing it how I want it. Anyway, sorry, please stick around, it will make more sense in the next me what you think, I guess. I do feel bad for making Hunter such an asshole, I love him, I promise he will get better soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes; Hopefully this chapter is more literate, I'm not on my ipad(yay). I've become dangerously obsessed with Huntbastian and I really feel as this fic will not do them justice. Try to enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has read/reads my stories. Let me know what you think! P.S Huntbastian is the best.**

* * *

_Brrriiinnng_**  
**

__"Finally!" Sebastian said to himself as he raced out of his English class. School was over and he could not be happier.

Sebastian raced down the halls until he almost ran into Jeff and a few other Warblers.

"Sebastian, where are you going?"

"I'm out of here! School is over. I don't live on campus remember?" Sebastian huffed trying to get around the boys.

"Yeah, I know. We have an emergency Warbler meeting, though. _Compulsory._" Jeff warned.

"We had one this morning, though."

"That was just a meeting, this one is an _emergency_." Jeff reminded. "Come on."

Sebastian was over school and it was his first day back. What Hunter said-did, it really shook him up and made him mad. He hadn't felt that bad in ages.

Sebastian froze on the spot when he caught sight of Hunter, his harsh blue eyes softer than those few hours earlier. Hunter walked to the front of the room, still holding eye contact with Sebastian before turning his attention to the rest of the Warblers. The room of Warbler's bowed to Hunter before taking their seats. _What has he done to them? _

"I got a message from the board saying the theme has been changed from 80's classics to free choice. For the first time ever they are letting all choirs choose their own theme and also scoring them on how well they chose it to fit the choir. I was thinking for sectionals our theme could be modern bands. Everyone research some songs, practice a verse, along with choreography and show us in a week from now. Does everybody understand?" The room of boys nodded in unison, which kind of creeped Sebastian out.

"Good." Hunter waited for everybody to stand and bow before announcing dismissal.

Sebastian, once again wait till everybody left.  
"What have you done to them?"  
"What are you talking about, _Sebastian_?" His name left Hunter's lips coldly, though his face soft and almost welcoming.  
"You're making them bow to you? That's a little bit pathetic, don't you think?"  
"It's just how I do it. Reminding them who the _captain_ is. Plus, that's how we did it at my old school, it's a sign of respect."  
"But they are bowing to you, you aren't respecting them."  
Hunter chuckled deeply.  
"What is your problem with me? It's not my fault that you lost your captaincy, which I am sorry about."  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes.  
"You're sorry? Ha! What happened to the guy that, just this morning was threatening to strangle me, telling me off, for being gay."  
Hunter didn't answer.  
"You going to ans.."  
"You're dismissed." Hunter turned his back to Sebastian.  
Sebastian bawled his fists, opening his mouth to fire back.  
"Yo...whatever." Sebastian stormed out of the room, not bothering to fight.

The school was almost empty when Sebastian walked through the halls. Everybody was in their rooms studying or hanging out with friends or not with Sebastian. Sure, he admits not to being a close-video games, pizza, hang out sort of guy, but he never thought he'd have no friends. Jeff was the only person he had considered as a friend, but seeing him now, no way. Sebastian was on his own.  
_No friends._ Sebastian whispered the phrase to himself over and over, until he was free of the halls and off campus. He walked slower than usual making it home in 25 minutes instead of 15.

Something was off when Sebastian made it home. The door was unlocked, lights were on, he could smell fresh coffee.  
"Dad, why are you home?"  
"Oh, hi Sebastian. Can't talk." His father mouthed, pointing to the phone attached to his ear.  
Sebastian gave a sad nod and dragged himself up stairs into his room. It was unusual for his dad to be home this early, he didn't question it.

Sebastian spent the remainder of the afternoon catching up on homework and researching songs. Sebastian hated Hunter, surely enough he'd soon hate the rest of his team mates, but he'd never hate singing or dancing. Those were two things that kept Sebastian happy, sure a bit clique', but true. He had always loved it, always loved the Warblers and performing.  
Sebastian settled on the song 'Sugar, We're going down', by Fall Out Boy, before having a break to make himself dinner.

Sebastian's dad was exactly how he thought he'd find him, still on his phone, paperwork everywhere and not a single acknowledge of Sebastian's existence. Sebastian found some easy to make, microwave macaroni and cheese. He stuck emptied the contents into a bowl, added water and turned on the microwave.  
The room was silent, his dad must have finished one of his phone calls and waiting for the next. The only time his dad was not on the phone was when he fell asleep doing paperwork or when he was waiting for another phone call, never to talk to Sebastian, though.

"Sebastian, can I talk to you?" His dad called.  
_This is weird. _Sebastian stood on the opposite side of the room with an expecting look.  
"Yes?" Sebastian asked annoyed.  
"Sebastian, your headmaster called earlier."  
Sebastian's eyes widened.  
"I swear I didn't do anything!" Sebastian quickly defended himself.  
"Yes, yes, I know. He said that you have missed a lot of school and you won't graduate unless you catch up. By catching up you're going to have to be at school earlier and stay later."  
_I hate school, why would I want to be there any longer._  
"Yeah, that's fine." Sebastian said instead.  
"For that to happen, I think you should move into one of the dorms. I am never here to make sure you are doing your work, at school you will have people to help you and.."  
"No way! I am not living _at school_! I'm there all day and now I have to be there all night! No way!"  
"Sebastian, you have friends there, it's better than being here alone."  
"I'd rather be alone."  
"If you don't, you'll be banned from the Warblers, your allowance will be cut off and you won't be allowed to live here!" Sebastian's dad shouted, emotions obviously taken over by stress.  
"You can't do that!"  
"Yes, I can! You should not have taken that trip to Paris. You're mother is stupid for inviting you and you are stupid for accepting! You aren't going to graduate if you don't pass your classes and I am not supporting you, if you fail!"  
"Dad.. I.."  
"Sebastian!"  
_Ding! _The food was ready.  
"Fine." Sebastian rushed out of the room, taking his dinner with him and returned up stairs to his room.

He had no friend, was being manipulated and tormented by the new Warbler captain, his family didn't care about him and now this. Sebastian ate in silence, no music, nothing to calm him. After he finished his food he tip toed down stairs, quickly washing his bowl and raced back to his room. Sebastian's mind replayed the day. Woke up, walked to school, Warblers practice, _gorgeous new warbler captain, _going to maths class, lunch, a few more classes and then home.  
_The gorgeous new Warbler captain. _Why did he have to be so.. "No, Sebastian." He stopped himself before any further thoughts found their way into his head.  
_Sleep, just go to sleep, forget the day and sleep. _Soon enough, he did fall asleep.

That night Sebastian had nightmares of his past, the same scenarios kept repeating.  
The first; Sebastian, about five years younger than he is now, slipping a note into a locker. A love note to his crush. The next; "You're dead faggot!" a faceless boy, shorter than Sebastian but heavier build was pummeling him to the ground, punching, kicking and repeating the same lines. "Nobody wants you here, stop being such a faggot, you need to be fixed, nobody cares about you, you're so dead faggot." Sebastian was helpless lying there, taking it, bleeding from various places. He was being bashed by the straight guy he liked. The last scenario; Sebastian was Sebastian's parents fighting over who he lives with. Neither wanting to put up with the constant school change, bullying and fights.

Sebastian woke up in tears. He looked over to the clock, it was only 5:48am. He couldn't go back to sleep and face the nightmares he was sure to have, he couldn't go down stairs, his dad would no doubt be unconscious, his face in his paperwork. Sebastian sat up in his bed running over the steps of the song he had chosen as a suggestion for the Warblers. It was good, maybe good enough for them to perform at sectionals, hopefully good enough.

_Beeep_

__Sebastian woke up to the sound of his alarm, he had fallen asleep. He didn't have nightmares, though.  
_I better get ready for hell. _Sebastian said pulling himself out of bed, readying himself for the day ahead.  
When Sebastian got down stairs, his dad was gone, along with all of his work gear. Sebastian had a quick breakfast, grabbed his bag and opened the front door.  
_Here I go.  
_

* * *

**Okay, I hope that chapter made a bit more sense, I am still not very fond of this stupid fic, but I don't think I will be until the next chapter. I'M SORRY FOR THE LACK OF HUNTER, HE IS COMING INTO IT PRIMARILY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I am sorry it's taking a long time to get into, I really had no plan for this story, I just thought of a title and I'm kind of making it up on the way. Yes, I know Hunter is still an asshole, it's just a part of it. Sorry for making it so sad or whatever. **_  
_

**I promise the next chapter will be better!  
**

**Tell me what you though, anyway. Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes; Here is chapter three, hoping this starts to make more sense, sorry about it, I know it's a bad fic. Yeah, here's this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and Favorited this story! It means a lot to me. Try to enjoy! **

* * *

Sebastian made it to school early. He headed down the halls towards the headmaster's office, as several students gave questioning looks. He reached the office and as he opened the door, Hunter stormed out of the room, avoiding eye contact with him. _He has gotten in trouble already? Good._ Sebastian chuckled to himself as he was called into the office.

"Take a seat ." The headmaster welcomed. Sebastian sat, putting on a forced, somewhat happy expression. "You have obviously heard about the arrangements, the room is ready for you, it's room 594. You'll be sharing it with one of your Warbler team mates, to help you settle in."  
Sebastian got up and was halted.  
"Mr. Smythe, please stay seated." Sebastian huffed. He knew the headmaster wasn't fond of him, he wasn't fond of the headmaster either, but did he have to make it this difficult.  
"Mr. Smythe, I've been told that you have been acting rather…"  
"I haven't done anything! I swear!" Sebastian interrupted. "I have been good, I have been doing my work, I have be…"  
"Yes, yes. I know, that's what I was going to congratulate you on, your good behavior."  
The bell rang alerting students to get to their first class.  
"You may now leave, Mr. Smythe, you'll be late. Your roommate will give you a key to the room, after school."  
Sebastian gave the headmaster a surprised-thankful look and made his way to his first class.

Sebastian dawdled down the halls to his English class. He knew what the afternoon would bring, he knew why Hunter didn't make eye contact with him as they passed in the headmaster's office. The thought keep in his head through English and till lunch when he found himself sitting alone in the cafeteria, none of the Warbler's insight. _They aren't my friends anyway, why am I so upset. Are they kicking me out because of the rooming arrangements? Because Hunter hates me so much?_ Sebastian sighted, but lightened as he spotted a few Warbler members enter the large room.

"Sebastian, come sit with us." Nick, an _ex-friend_ called over. Sebastian collected his lunch and took a seat with the small group of Warblers.  
"You were apparently at school early this morning? What's that all about?"  
"I'm boarding at school, forced to board at school." Sebastian slumped.  
"It's not all that bad. You're close to school, more time for Warbler's rehearsal and hey, you've got all of your friends with you."  
_Because I love all of those things so much.._ "Friends?" _Whoops wasn't suppose to say that out loud._  
"Yeah, you've got all of us here." Nick chuckled, confused. Sebastian smiled, a genuine, happy smile.  
"Yeah, I guess I am close to _friends_." Sebastian said slowly.  
"Have you seen Jeff?"  
"Me? Oh, no."  
"Haven't seen him all morning, or Hunter."  
_Hunter, ugh._  
"Who are you sharing a dorm with?" Asked another Warbler, one he hadn't noticed in rehearsals.  
"Uh, I don't know." Sebastian lied.  
"Oh. Hunter said he was getting a new Roommate."  
_Knew It._  
"I have to go." Sebastian quickly got up from the table, leaving his lunch and ran off down the hall.

_Where are you going, Sebastian?_ _You finally got your friends back and... there, lost them. _  
Sebastian ran until he reached the other side of the school. He was in the lacrosse locker room.  
Sebastian used to be the lacrosse team captain, at all schools we went to. He was a star, then he just stopped, lost his touch and never played again.  
He sat on a bench and thought. He thought about everything, his whole life.  
_Why are the odds never in my favor? Why does nothing good every happen to me? Is it because I'm gay? It is. It has to be._  
Sebastian dwelled on the thought, the bell rang telling that lunch was over, Sebastian didn't move.  
The bell rang again, one more lesson of school.  
The bell rang once more, end of school.  
Sebastian rose from the bench that he had been sitting on for over two hours, two hours of contemplating life.

"Home time.. Oh shit." Sebastian was almost at the main entrance when he came face to face with Nick.  
"Warbler's practice, Sebastian." Nick gestured down the hall.  
_Nice timing Sebastian._  
Sebastian followed Nick to the deserted Warbler's room.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"We're early."  
"Why are we here then?"  
"Are you okay, Sebastian? You ran off at lunch and nobody could find you."  
"I'm fine." Sebastian didn't make eye contact.  
"I know we were never close, but you can trust me. You've been so distant from everyone. Is something wrong?"  
"Yes."  
Nick stood surprised at Sebastian's honesty.  
"I have no friends, neither of my parents want to live with me, I'm going to fail school, I have no future, I'm not Warbler captain and…" _I'm being threatened for being gay by the new Warbler captain._ "..Yeah." He wasn't going to share the ordeal with Hunter. "Wait, no, sorry. Why am I telling you this." Sebastian turned to leave the room.  
"Sebastian, I had no clue. That's a lot to deal with. You have us, the Warblers, we're your friends."  
"Not really. Everyone has been ignoring me in practice."  
"We're keeping focused. Hunter said if we want to win, we can't joke around anymore, we need to be serious about winning, even in rehearsals we have to be 100% focused, it has helped us improve."  
_Hunter said._  
Sebastian nodded, in no mood to argue.  
"I'm your friend, we aren't ignoring you. You're not captain, well for obvious reasons, sorry, you're grades will improve if you catch up on work, which I would be happy to help with and .. I'm really sorry about your parents. You are a good guy, just difficult at times."  
"Thanks, Nick."  
"No, I didn't mean it like that..."  
"No, It wasn't suppose to sound sarcastic, I'm really thankful. Thanks."  
The room filled with sound as the doors opened, other Warblers filling the room.  
Sebastian smiled and gave Nick a thanking nod as everyone settled and waited for Hunter.

The room was silent for several minutes before Hunter entered.  
"Sorry for the hold up, I had a meeting with the headmaster."  
Hunter waited as the room of boys bowed to him, including Sebastian, which Hunter noticed.  
"Yesterday I asked for everyone to research some songs for sectionals, does anyone have any suggestions yet?"  
Sebastian hesitated but raised his hand.  
Hunter turned towards the group seeing Sebastian, one of the only few with their hands up.  
"Sebastian, you have something? Show us." A smirked stayed plastered to Hunter's face.  
Sebastian pulled a CD from his bag, put it into the CD player, fast forward to track 17 and took his spot in the middle of the room waiting for the song to start.  
Sebastian made some small movements as the intro played.  
The song continued into the first verse, chorus and all the while Sebastian sung and danced his way through. He finished and bowed. The room kept silent, by the look on people's faces he did a good job. The silent lingered, no one saying anything or making a noise. Sebastian huffed, took his CD out of the player and moved back to his seat.  
Sebastian looked up to find Hunter's eyes studying him. Hunter stood, then clapped, giving an impressed look. The rest of the group was quick to join as they clapped and gave cheers to Sebastian.  
Sebastian was shocked, but proud.  
"Sebastian, that was a great performance, definitely a contender in our song choice." Hunter complimented.

Two more Warblers performed songs, they were good but obviously not interesting enough for Hunter. Hunter kept his eyes on Sebastian through all performances, only losing sight when thanking the other performers.  
"Very good to those few who have shown us their songs, today. I expect more in the following two weeks. Sectionals is in just over a month and we need to be perfect. Think over the choices, research and practice. Dismissed."  
Again, Sebastian waited for everyone to leave.  
Only when the room was empty, he turned to face Hunter, who again, was starring at him.  
"Sebastian, great performance."  
"Yeah, thanks. Hunter, I know."  
"K..know what?" Hunter stuttered.  
"We will be sharing a dorm. I know you aren't excited, neither am I."  
Hunter held a confused expression.  
"I will see you later."  
Sebastian left the room without hearing another word from Hunter, leaving him confused.

When Sebastian existed the main doors of the school, he saw his father leaning against his car. _On his phone, of course._ Sebastian scoffed and walked over to the car.  
"Okay, yes, okay, I have to go, call back in an hour, goodbye." Sebastian's dad hung up the phone.  
"Hi."  
"I bought all of your stuff over earlier, it's in your dorm. I'm taking you out somewhere."  
"You've moved all of my stuff, already?"  
Sebastian's dad nodded and got into the car, Sebastian followed.  
"I thought I'd waste no time, you didn't have much stuff, so I did it myself."  
"Thanks, I guess. Where are we going?"  
"I'm taking you out for dinner, the last one we will have together, for a while."  
"I'm still in my uniform and we never have dinner together."  
Sebastian's dad didn't answer, just drove in silence.

20 minutes later, the car pulled up at a very expensive looking building.  
Neither said a word as they moved from the car into the building and got seated.  
Sebastian was right, this place was expensive, by the look of the menus, very expensive.  
Sebastian sat across the table from his father and took off his blazer.  
"Sebastian, you've been a good son."  
Sebastian chocked on a mouth full of water he was currently consuming.  
"I'm a good son? You have never said anything like that to me, ever!"  
"I just did."  
Sebastian kept silent as his dad waited with an expecting look on his face.  
"Dad, don't you expect me to say anything nice to you. I have had a horrible life, neither you or mum wanted me, I've been bullied, bashed, you never see me, never talk to me, never cared about me..."  
"Don't be so stupid!" Sebastian's dad yelled, catching attention from the people seated across from them. "Don't be so stupid." He said quieter. "I have paid for all of your schooling, given you a place to live, food…"  
"Never love though. Do you know how it feels being alone all the time? Do you know how it feels not being wanted, by anyone. Not by your parents, classmates… anyone."  
A waiter interrupted, coming to take their orders, leaving Sebastian and his father silent until their food arrived.  
"That was quick." Sebastian's dad tried to ease the tension of the earlier conversation.  
"Don't try to change the subject." Sebastian retorted, coldly.  
"Just think of how lucky you are. There are some families who never had homes, their children were never lucky enough to go to school!"  
"At least they loved each other, were never constantly bashed and bullied."  
"Sebastian, get over that stuff and, I do love you."  
"I won't and you certainly don't!"  
"It is your fault for the bullying and for my attitude towards you."  
"How?!" Sebastian fumed.  
"For being gay!" Sebastian saw the guilt in his father's eyes the moment he said it, but his face was full of seriousness.  
"I… bye." Sebastian got up from the tabled, moved quickly through the restaurant and started to walk. It was dark outside, Sebastian knew where he was going, though. Not home, not to Dalton. Sebastian wanted to forget, and that's what he was going to do.

Sebastian arrived at the bar with a line-up at the door. _It's packed, good. More of a chance of finding a good fuck._ Sebastian wanted to get wasted, forget all of his troubles and hopefully end up in someone's bed.  
When it was his turn, Sebastian flashed his fake I.D at the bouncer and pushed his way inside. Sebastian checked his wallet, he had enough money for about two drinks, he wouldn't get wasted from that, he'd have to get people to buy drinks for him. Sebastian put on his best smirk, undid a few buttons on his shirt and made his way over to the bar, winking at a few guys around the room.  
Sebastian wasn't new to this bar, in fact, he was well known here. The bartender nodded at Sebastian as he pulled up a stood, and handed him his usual drink.  
Sebastian surveyed the room. Many familiar faces and many new faces, plenty of hot guys. Sebastian sculled his drink, got up from the stool and slowly moved his way to the packed dance floor.

An upbeat song played as Sebastian moved to the middle of the floor, squeezing between a group of guys around his age. They all danced close as someone grabbed Sebastian's hips from behind and pressed against him. Sebastian let himself fall into the sensation of another guy roaming their hands around his body. Sebastian shivered as the guy pressed lips to his neck. Sebastian spun around to face the boy who was attack his neck with hard kisses. Sebastian came face to face with a boy, his age, slightly shorter, with lighter brown hair and familiar blue eyes. The boy locked eyes with Sebastian.  
"Hunter?!"

* * *

**I know I said Hunter would appear more in this chapter, sorry, I lied. I really, really promise that he will be more in the next chapter. I hope this chapter has been better than previous ones. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Again, I'm not really a writer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes; A bit of swearing and slight bit of smut. Thank you to all the followers of my crappy little story, it means a lot that people even read this.  
Warning, not some of my best work. I have been a bit busy and sorry for not up dating sooner. Sorry for any spelling, grammar mistakes.  
Try to enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Sebastian? What are... what are you doing here?" Hunter was in total panic.  
"What am _I _doing here? What are you doing here! If you didn't notice, this is a gay bar and you.. you were kissing me and grinding against me. You aren't gay and... I knew you wanted me." Sebastian flicked from shocked to his usual smirky self, as he took in what was happening.  
"I didn't know it was you.."  
"Still doesn't explain why you're at a _gay _bar."  
"I had a few friends and they wanted me to come with them to .. uh.." Hunter struggled with a lie. "They... they wanted my uh.. tips to pick up people."  
"That's a lie."  
"No, It's not."  
"Where are your friends then?"  
"Uh.. in.. they are in the bathroom."  
"You're a horrible liar, wow I almost forgot that I was talking to you, Hunter. You're so vulnerable, so secretive..." Sebastian moved towards Hunter with an intimidating glare.  
"Leave me alone!" Hunter pushed through the crowd and to the front door in attempt to escape Sebastian.  
"Hunter, wait!" Sebastian ran after him, stopping him at his car. "Hunter, I'm sorry, just.. why are you here."  
"Why would I tell you!" Hunter snapped.  
"Because... you deserve to tell me after almost chocking me!"  
"Just piss off, Smythe. It's none of your business!"  
"I think it became my business when you decided to pick on me for being gay!" Sebastian snatched Hunter's car keys from his hands.  
"Just fuck off!"  
"No, I'm not going anywhere!"  
"Please, leave me alone!" Hunter tried to steal his keys back, unsuccessfully.  
"Why are you here?"  
"It was the only bar open tonight, okay! I was hoping to find some chicks here or something."  
"This is a _gay _bar, for the thousandth time!"  
"I didn't know that, okay!"  
"You are just so full of shit, I can't believe I have to share a dorm with you." Sebastian shook his head in disgust.  
"Me... sharing a dorm with _you_? Ha! That isn't happening! You're sharing a dorm with Jeff. Now, please, give me back my keys!"  
Sebastian eyed Hunter for a minute, analyzing his face.  
"I will give you back your keys, but I don't believe your lies."  
"Well, it's true."  
"Sure, sure. Here." Sebastian handed the keys back to Hunter."  
"Uh, thanks." Hunter rushed into his car, put the keys in the ignition and sped off out of sight.  
Sebastian stood there for a while, alone and in the middle of the parking lot of the bar. Sebastian looked around, it was dark and he was miles away from Dalton. He did the only thing he could think of, find someone to go home with. Sebastian collected himself and made his way back into the dimly lit club.  
Sebastian found his way back to the dance floor, immediately being surrounded by guys. He managed to catch the attention of an attractive blonde male, a year older than himself and eager to take him home. Sebastian conned the guy into buying him a few drinks and later in the night, left with the blonde male.

The unnamed blonde and Sebastian made it to a small apartment, a 5 minute drive from the bar. Sebastian was dragged through the apartment and to the bedroom, the other boy tearing Sebastian's shirt and undoing his pants on the way. The blonde ripped his own clothes off and the remainder of Sebastian's.  
"How do you want to do this?" The blonde smirked, kissing Sebastian's neck.  
"I want to fuck you." Sebastian simply stated.  
"Sure, whatever you want." The boy continued to kiss Sebastian, pulling him onto the bed.  
Sebastian and the blonde made out for a while, before Sebastian instructed the boy to get on his hands and knees, settling himself behind the blonde.  
Sebastian lubed himself and lined up with the unnamed boy's ass.  
"Ready?" Sebastian didn't wait for confirmation, he thrusted into the boy, hitting deep.  
He started slow and wasted no time in making the blonde wither underneath him, soon calling Sebastian's name as he hit his high.  
Sebastian kept thrusting, chasing his own high, keeping silent.  
The blonde moved with Sebastian, as he finally hit his orgasm and collapsed onto the bed.

The next morning Sebastian woke up with a hangover, in an unrecognizable room. The blonde male from the bar was naked, snoring into his pillow.  
The last thing Sebastian remembered was having sex with the unnamed blonde. Sebastian sat up, looking around the room for his clothes.  
He yawned and dozily checked the time.  
"10:43am"  
_10:43. Oh fuck, school!  
_Sebastian shook the blonde awake.  
"Where are my clothes?!"  
"Good morning." Smiled the boy.  
"Where are my clothes? I have to leave!"  
"Mmm in the lounge room."  
Sebastian scrambled out of bed, covering himself with his hands and picked up his clothes that were flung around the lounge room and kitchen of the unnamed hook-up's apartment.  
"Hey..." The boy started, watching Sebastian pull on his his pants.  
"Cameron."  
"Huh?"  
"My name is Cameron."  
"Oh, yeah.. I know." Sebastian lied.  
"You sure, Sebastian?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Last night when we were _doing things, _you weren't saying my name."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"You were saying another name... Hunter, it sounded like."  
Sebastian froze on the spot.  
_I was saying Hunter's name? That is bullshit. It can't be right. No, I was buzzed, he was buzzed. It's all the alcohol. He was the last person I saw before I got drunk, it's just that.  
_Sebastian pushed the thought out of his mind.  
"I'm sure I was trying to say hurry." Sebastian covered.  
"Okay, well I had a good time and I'd like to catch up again, sometime."  
"Uh, sure. I have to go, I'm late for something." Sebastian quickly dressed in the remainder of his clothes, collected his wallet and phone and raced out of the apartment.  
_10:57am. I am so dead._

It took Sebastian an hour to get to school. He excused himself for being late for History class and was eyed by several Warbler members in the class.  
He took a seat in the back of the class, at an empty table.  
"Everybody read pages 120-130 while I pass out tonight's homework." The teacher announced.  
Sebastian sat nervously, remembering his school bag was in his father's car. He had nothing but his wallet and phone.  
"Sebastian, where are your belongings? Get your text book out of your bag and read the pages I assigned." The teacher demanded.  
"Sorry sir, I don't have my book, or bag, or anything. I left them at home." The teacher gave an unamused look.  
"Sit with someone that has a text book, I will be telling the headmaster of your lack of organization."  
Sebastian gave a deep sigh. "Yes, sir." He took a seat next to a short, red haired boy and shared the text book.  
_Ding.  
_The bell rang, signalling the end of class.  
"Sebastian, stay behind, please." The teacher called as all other students left the room.  
"Mr. Smythe, I talked to the headmaster, he called your father and wants to see you in his office in 10 minutes. I suggest you get going and do not come to class without books, again."  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and slowly made his way down the hall, in the direction of the headmaster's office.

"Smythe."  
_Fuck, what now.  
_"What do _you_ want, Clarington?" Hunter was leaning against a wall, looking slightly pale and shaky, Sebastian noticed.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"No, not after last night! You're such a dick, you know! You ju..."  
"I'm sorry." Hunter quickly apologized and ran off down the hall.  
_What the hell was that. Another lie, most likely._  
Sebastian shook off the 'apology' and quickened his pace towards the headmasters office. He arrived a moment later, and was ushered into the office, his bag sitting on the headmaster's desk.  
"I believe this belongs to you." The headmaster shoved the bag towards Sebastian.  
"Thanks."  
"I'm going to make this quick. Your father and I have talked, we both believe you have some behavior issues. You did not return to Dalton last night, which supported that your behavior must change. We both agreed that you will be constantly under watch by a fellow student, or teacher. You are not allowed to leave Dalton alone, if you leave the school grounds, you are to be back no later than 9:30pm. If you do not follow these rules, you already know what will happen. Do you understand, Mr. Smythe?"  
Sebastian nodded.  
"Good, you may leave."  
Sebastian calmly left the room, then stormed down the hall, he was fuming. He made his way to the cafeteria, trying to calm. Sebastian sat alone, until Nick, Jeff, Michael and Hunter all took seats at his table.  
Hunter still looked very pale and shaky.  
_Hiding your secret? Won't last long, Clarington._  
"Sebastian, where were you last night?" Nick asked.  
Sebastian saw a glimpse of worry flush over Hunter.  
"I was somewhere."  
"Yeah, where? You were suppose to be in your dorm."  
"I was out." Sebastian flashed a smirk towards the off character Warbler captain.  
"Sebastian, you can't do this kind of stuff if..."  
"Yes, I know... but why don't you tell that to.." Sebastian held a smirk as he eyed Hunter. Hunter's eyes were dull, he looked even more pale and gave Sebastian a pleading look, knowing what he was about to expose. Sebastian dropped his smirk and exhaled lightly.  
"Why don't you... Just.. I'm sorry. I won't act up again." Sebastian noticed Hunter's face relax.  
The table of boys talked and ate, Sebastian and Hunter avoiding each others topics, this lasted until Sebastian excuse himself and Hunter doing the same, not long after.

"Sebastian... wait!" Hunter called after Sebastian, stopping him in a secluded part of the corridor.  
_Sebastian, first name? How polite. Wow, you must really want to keep your secret._  
"Sebastian, why didn't you tell them?" Hunter's voice was weak.  
"Why, did you want me to?" Sebastian kept himself intimidating.  
"No, I just... Uh.. why?"  
"I didn't think there was a point in telling them at that certain time."  
"Oh, well, when are you going to tell them?" Hunter was visibly shaking, again.  
"Don't worry '_captain'_, your secret is safe." Sebastian rolled his eyes and started to walk.  
"Sebastian, wait." Hunter repeated.  
"Okay, Clarington! I'm getting real tired of this shit. You haven't left me alone! The first time we met, you tried to choke me and now you're 'acting nice', because you obviously don't want your reputation ruined! Fine, I'm fine with that. Just don't pretend! I won't tell if you'd just leave me alone!" Sebastian yelled right into Hunter's face.  
"Seba... wait.." Hunter's face regained colour, filling with rage. "Don't pretend to be nice? I was trying to be nice! I have been trying all week! You are just so fucking difficult!" Hunter rolled up the sleeves of his blazer up, bawling his firsts in anger.  
"Sorry, I'm so fucking 'difficult'! If you weren't such a dick I wouldn't ha..." Sebastian's yelling was thrown off by a massive purple bruise on Hunter's left forearm.  
Hunter quickly rolled down his sleeves, covering the bruise.  
"Hunter that bruise..." Hunter's face was red with anger. Without warning, Hunter punched Sebastian.  
Sebastian fell to the floor and Hunter fled leaving Sebastian unconscious.

* * *

**I am so mad at myself for this chapter. My last chapter was just getting better and then this one is a flop. I am sorry, AGAIN! I know Hunter isn't in it very much, it is from Sebastian's point of view, but I DO promise there will be more Hunter in the future. I am very disapointed in this chapter, I am still trying to establish the issues and it just isn't turning out how I want. **  
**Still, thank you for reading. Don't forget to review, tell me what you think.**  
**I will try to be more careful with the next chapter, I hope.**

**Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes; Probably some warnings; swearing etc. I have been busy with prompts and all, sorry for the late updates. Hope you enjoy.  
Not too happy with this chapter, does contain more Hunter, though!**

* * *

**Again, thanks to everyone who reads, followers, reviews. It means a lot.**

* * *

"Sebastian? Sebastian?" Sebastian woke up on a bed, in a bright, white room. Nick, Jeff and an older looking lady were starring at him.  
"Sebastian, are you okay?"  
"Nick? Yeah, I think so." Sebastian slowly sat up. "Where I am?"  
"Dalton medical room, we found you out cold on the ground."  
"You had a concussion and there are signs of bruising around your eyes." The older lady-nurse commented.  
"What happened?"  
"Um." Sebastian thought hard. He remembered talking to Hunter and then hitting the floor. "I don't know."  
"You should get some more rest in your dorm. Can you keep on eye on him?" The nurse asked, Jeff nodding in agreement.  
Sebastian slowly slipped off the bed, with help from Jeff and Nick.  
"I'm your roommate?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"I thought I was with someone else." Sebastian slurred.  
"Nope, let's get you to the dorm. Your bed is made and I put all of your belongings away."  
"Wow, thanks a lot, Jeff." Sebastian stumbled, Nick and Jeff steadied him.  
"No problem, come on."  
The two boys dragged Sebastian to the dorm, helping him onto the bed. "You get some rest, keep on eye on him as the nurse said. I'm going to let Hunter know he can't make it to practice today."  
"Okay, tell him we're sorry."Nick nodded and left the room.  
"Sebastian?"  
"Mmm?"  
"What _really _happened? I know you know."  
"I don't."  
"You sure?"  
"Yep." Sebastian rolled over, back facing Jeff. "Can I rest now?"  
"Yeah, sure. If you need anything, tell me, okay buddy?"  
_Buddy. _  
"Thanks." Sebastian closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

-  
Sebastian woke up, finally feeling the pain shoot through his eye. He sat up and looked around, the room was empty. A small note was left on Sebastian's side table, it read;  
_Sebastian, went to library. Hope you feel better. Ice is in the mini bar for your eye. Be back around 10pm - Jeff_  
Sebastian rose from the bed, retrieving ice from the mini bar and sat on the couch. Sebastian gasped as the ice came in contact with his eye. He turned the T.V on relaxed.  
_Knock  
_"Who is it?" Sebastian winced.  
_Knock, knock, knock  
_"Come in!"  
The knocking stopped and the door opened.  
"Leave me alone, please!" Sebastian scrambled off the couch. "Don't touch me!"  
Hunter moved closer to Sebastian, reaching towards his eye.  
"You have hurt me enough, please just leave me alone!" Sebastian pushed Hunter's hand away.  
"I did that? I did _that._ Sebastian."  
"Leave, please."  
"Sebastian, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it."  
"Please, just leave me alone." Hunter hesitated and sat on the couch.  
"Sebastian, I want to talk to you. I swear I won't touch you or anything bad, I promise. Please?" Sebastian stood on the other side of the room.  
"Go ahead, but don't move."  
Hunter took a deep breath. "Sebastian, I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to punch you, I was just mad, really mad."  
"Doesn't explain why you did it, I didn't do anything to you! I was just looking at your br..."  
"My bruise, yeah." Hunter patted over the spot on his arm.  
"How did you get it?" Sebastian asked slowly, cautious of how the other boy would react.  
Hunter looked down at his hands. "I haven't told anyone."  
"You don't need to tell me. I mean if it's going to cause you to punch me again..."  
"Sorry."Hunter took another deep breath. "I shouldn't really tell you this, I mean we aren't even friends. It's from my dad, he did it."  
"He.. your dad?" Sebastian let down his guard a little, moving towards Hunter. "Do you mind if I see?" Hunter rolled his sleeve up, revealing the huge purple bruise. "Hunter, that is horrible. How did he do it, why did he do it?"  
"He punched me, threw things at me." Hunter looked vulnerable, he was vulnerable. Sebastian's 'enemy' was telling him his, no doubt, deepest secrets.  
"Why?" Sebastian mindlessly took hold of Hunter's arm examining the bruise.  
"I can't tell you." Hunter softly pulled his arm away. "You'll laugh at me... and it'll make you hate me even more."  
"Hunter, I'm sorry. I have been a dick and of course that would cause you to be one back to me. I'm sorry, I won't judge you, though." Sebastian couldn't believe what he was saying, but he meant it.  
"He does it because he is ashamed of me."  
"Why would he be ashamed of _you_?"  
"He just is." Hunter's voice quickened. "I have to go." Hunter rose from the couch moving towards the door. "Sebastian, um, thanks and I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, I forgive you."  
"Friends?" Hunter questioned, hopeful look on his face.  
Sebastian face lit with the idea. "Yeah, friends." Sebastian smiled before Hunter returned the gesture and hurried out of the room.  
_Friends. Friends, with Hunter Clarington._

Sebastian spent the rest of his night alone, thinking of the events that have happened in such a short amount of time. He thought about the talk with Hunter, the bruise and the cause of it and probably many other bruises. Sebastian knew what it was like to have a horrible father, he also knew what it was like to be beaten by someone. He wasn't mad at Hunter, he actually felt sorry, he wanted to, in someway help his new _friend_. Sebastian checked the clock _10:34pm _Jeff still wasn't back and Sebastian's stomach was rumbling. He pulled himself from his bed to check the mini bar, no food. _I need to go all the way to the kitchen for food? Ugh. _Sebastian fixed his hair and left his room, for the kitchen. The kitchen was dark, no one was around. He made himself a peanut butter sandwich and took a cup of chocolate pudding.  
"Don't you dare go there again, you disgrace!" A male's voice yelled. _What the hell, where is that coming from. _Sebastian pushed open a few doors, in search of the yelling. "You were a mistake, you should have never been born!" The yelling was getting louder, Sebastian opened the last of the doors along a dark hall and saw the source. It was the headmaster and _Hunter? What is.. _SLAP! Sebastian bit back a gasp, he was terrified, he didn't know what to do. Sebastian was witnessing the headmaster, belt Hunter. _Wait... the headmaster is Hunter's father? But they don't have the same.. _"Hunter!" Sebastian flung the door open as a fist collided with Hunter's jaw. "Leave him!" Sebastian yelled, running towards Hunter's limp body.  
"Get out!" The man warned. "Get out of here right now!"  
"Leave him!" Sebastian retorted, lifting Hunter. "What the fuck are you doing to him!?"  
"Let him go, this is none of your business!"  
"That is bullshit! You're fucking hurting him! He is hardly breathing! I'm getting him out of here and reporting you!" Sebastian dragged Hunter towards the door.  
"If you tell anyone, _I will kill you_." Sebastian heard the man yell through the other side of the door. He shook the threat and dragging Hunter towards the nurse's office. _Closed? Really!?_ He huffed, pulling Hunter's unconscious form along. _Dorm, Nick would have to be in. _He dragged the Hunter to his and Nick's dorm, jiggling the door handle. _Locked? Really, fucking really! _Sebastian raced towards his dorm, Hunter getting heavy on his shoulders. He burst through the door and placed Hunter onto his bed. Sebastian took the ice from the mini bar, not knowing where to put it, there were many dark bruises patching Hunter's skin.  
Sebastian shook the boy, no answer. "Hunter, please answer. Hunter? Hunter!" Sebastian yelled, shaking his friend. He felt his pulse, he was still breathing. "Hunter! Please wake up!" Sebastian was worried now. He shook and screamed, but no answer. Sebastian was shaking with fear.

A few long minutes passed before pained moans erupted from Hunter. "Sebastian?"  
"Hunter, are you okay? How bad did he hurt you?"  
"I'm fine." Hunter sat up, moving away from Sebastian. "Wait... what... why am I here? You saw what happened!" Hunter scrambled up from the bed, towards the door.  
"Wait, stop!" Sebastian caught Hunter's arm. "You can't leave. You've been knocked out and you're covered in bruises, plus your dorm is locked."  
Hunter hit his head against the door, slipping down to the floor. "Why did you have to come? You should have left me."  
"Hunter..."  
"You're going to tell everyone. I shouldn't have apologized, shouldn't have tried to be your friend."  
"Hold on. I'm not going to tell anyone. I want to.. I really want to help you." Sebastian held a hand out towards Hunter, him pushing it away.  
"Just leave me, you should have left me, I deserve it."  
"You don't deserve to be beaten! He almost- he could have killed you. No one deserves that."  
"I do. You should have let him."  
"Hunter, don't _you_ be difficult. You don't deser..."  
"Sebastian, I'm gay." Hunter covered his mouth, lifting himself off the ground.  
"You're..."  
"No, I'm not. I just.. you should have left me... I'm so stupid.. I am gay. No, I'm not. I deserve it." Hunter was pacing, stuttering to himself out loud, Sebastian trying to but in.  
"Hunter, Hunter, stop." Sebastian halted Hunter, holding his shoulders. "You're... and he abuses you for it?"  
Hunter sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hunter continued.  
"Stop, whoa."Sebastian pulled Hunter to the couch. "You're gay... and your dad... abuses.."  
"Step father."  
"Your step father abuses you and you just take it? You haven't told anyone?"  
Hunter shook his head in shame. "He said he'd kill me." He chocked.  
Sebastian didn't know what to do or say, sure he had problems but this was about helping Hunter. "You need to tell someone else, you can't let this keep happening." Hunter hung his head. "I won't let this happen to you, again." Sebastian's voice was strong and certain. "You will not be abused again, I promise."  
"Sebastian, I'm so sorry for everything I have done to.."  
"Stop, It's fine. This is about helping you." Sebastian was uncomfortable saying it, but he was truthful.  
"You know, we have only been friends for a few hours and you have done more for me than anyone had in my entire life."  
"Don't say that."  
"I'm not kidding. You saved-you saved me. I could be ...dead." Hunter hesitated and hugged Sebastian quickly. "Thank you."  
"It's nothing, I just don't want to see someone else suffering, I know what it's like to be hated by your parents and to be beaten. I want to help you."  
"I want to help you." Hunter pushed. "This is so fucking weird saying this to someone I punched and bullied. Man, I'm so sorry."  
"We can help each other and just stop apologizing."  
"Thanks, for like, everything. Also, why aren't you making a big deal out of me being.."  
"It's nothing to make a big deal out of." Hunter smiled. "Stay here for the night, you'll be safe and I don't think you can get back in your dorm."  
"What about Jeff?"  
"He can sleep on the couch, take his bed."  
"No, I can't."  
"Take it." Sebastian set up Jeff's bed and mad sure Hunter was comfortable.  
"I never thought you'd be like this."  
"I'm usually not, but... yeah."  
"Thank you." Hunter yawned.  
Sebastian chuckled. "Sleep, um, if you need anything just tell me. Night."  
"Night. Thanks again.. friend." Hunter thanked and went out like a light.  
Sebastian took his time unwinding, brushing his teeth and settling, pushing the thoughts of the night out of his head.  
_Friend, he called me his friend. I'm his friend.  
_Sebastian felt strange-his chest felt strange. He had done something good, unselfish, it felt good. Sebastian cleared his head, looking over to Hunter a few times, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**I really don't know what is going on with his chapter, I hope it was worthy. I just needed to get it finished so it was rushed. Thank you to everyone who has read, sorry for any mistakes. Review and tell me your thoughts.  
Also check out my prompts, drabbles and new Huntbastian fanfiction- Through the eyes of a horse! Means a lot, thanks guys. **


	6. Note

I know I haven't updated in a while and I haven't been updating consistently, I have been busy.

School, assignments and horse stuff (yes I actually ride horses), has been tying me down. I will try to get back to writing as soon as possible.

I'd like to take this chance to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/follows/favourites my writing and stories, it means A LOT!

I will update either Perks of being a Warbler or Through the Eyes of a horse before prompt, also I am still/always taking prompts- if you want to send a prompt send them here on anon or not: . /ask I will get to it as soon as possible.

Thanks again to everyone who is reading this, keep reviewing and reading and I shall update soon!

-Taylor


End file.
